


She had No One Left (and she could only blame herself)

by bug_a_boo05



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby is kinda a bitch in this, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Sad, it's kinda sad ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_a_boo05/pseuds/bug_a_boo05
Summary: Abby realized that Clarke was no longer a part of her life.That was up until 2 weeks ago.Abby had received numerous voicemails from Clarke’s friends, and had promptly blocked every number that called her after the first 15 from Octavia and Raven. Clarke had not been one of those numbers though. So, here Abby was, in front of her daughter’s town house to remind her of what she chose and that Abby was sick of all the calls.OrAbby learns to forgive. Too bad it’s too late.*I may turn this into a series and do a multi chapter prequel. I would actually love to do that, but let me know what you think!*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	She had No One Left (and she could only blame herself)

Abby pulled up to the small house that belonged to Clarke Griffin- her daughter.

Abby hadn’t seen her daughter in nearly 12 years. Not since she left med school, began art school, and started dating an EMT. Abby was sure the EMT was long gone now, she was sure Clarke knew she was better than that _Bellamy Blake _.__

__Abby and Clarke had already been fighting- mostly about her school change and the people Clarke had chosen as her friends. The ‘Delinquents’ as they called themselves, were nothing like Clarke. The kids were stupid and below the young woman, as Abby had insisted, but the stubborn person that Clarke was, had told Abby that if she was making Clarke pick between her families, that she would choose the Delinquents. The cherry on top was when Clarke revealed that she was dating her long time friend, Bellamy Blake. Abby had shouted at Clarke and then cut her off from everything- her inheritance from her father, any funds from Abby, all communications with Abby, and every property owned by the Griffins._ _

__Abby had hoped that Clarke would come to her senses soon enough, but after a year, then two, three, and so on- Abby realized that Clarke was no longer a part of her life._ _

__That was up until 2 weeks ago._ _

__Abby had received numerous voicemails from Clarke’s friends, and had promptly blocked every number that called her after the first 15 from Octavia and Raven. Clarke had not been one of those numbers though. So, here Abby was, in front of her daughter’s town house to remind her of what she chose and that Abby was sick of all the calls._ _

__Abby stepped out of the car and walked up the steps to the blue and green townhouse. The late night air was cold, but Abby walked tall and didn’t shiver from the breeze, or check behind her as the breeze blew the leaves and sticks around her._ _

__Abby knocked sharply on the door and stepped back, waiting for Clarke to answer. The door opened, and she was instead greeted by a man she hadn’t seen in many years- Bellamy Blake._ _

__“Abby?” Bellamy was wearing a black button down and black dress pants. His socks were black too, and a dark grey tie hung loosely around his neck. His eyes were red and his face was sad- he looked as if he had spent the entire day crying._ _

__Abby nodded, “Bellamy.”_ _

__Bellamy stepped back and motioned for her to come in._ _

__“Daddy, who’s at the door?” A girl- she looked to be about 10 or 11- came down the stairs. She was also in all black, a black dress that came down to her knees, with knit tights underneath, and a black sweater._ _

__“Mom-” Bellamy’s voice broke a little before he cleared his throat, “-Mom’s… friend.”_ _

__Abby looked sharply at the man in front of her as he referred to her as a friend. She was no friend. To him or whoever the girl’s mother is. She was here to see her daughter._ _

__The girl came down the stairs and gave Abby a small nod before hugging her Bellamy tightly, “I’m going to go get Auggie,” She whispered. She sounded sad, Abby noted._ _

__Bellamy nodded, “I’ll tuck you guys in a few, ‘kay Madi?”_ _

__The girl- Madi- gave him a small nod before walking into the other room._ _

__“Can I get you something to drink?” Bellamy offered._ _

__“No, I’m here to speak with Clarke. I’m sick of all your friends calling me. I thought she lived here, but if not, direct me to her, and I’ll be out of your hair.”_ _

__Bellamy seemed even more broken by her words, but instead sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes before guestering for Abby to sit at another chair. Abby sat down, and he began speaking._ _

__“Clarke does-” he corrected himself- “did- live here…” He trailed off and wiped his eyes._ _

__It all clicked for Abby, Clarke had left him! That’s why they were all so sad, and the formal attire was for going in to sign the papers! Abby allowed herself a small smile in victory._ _

__“Why didn’t you just answer the calls, Abby?” Bellamy was looking at his hands as he traced a scratch in the table with his finger. The curls on his head fell forward and shielded his crying eyes from her gaze._ _

__“They are not my friends, nor my problem.”_ _

__“Did it occur to you that maybe your daughter’s…” He trailed off before continuing, “...might be considered one of your ‘problems?’”_ _

__Abby raised her eyebrow and asked, “Divorce?”_ _

__Bellamy’s gaze hardened a bit and shot up to meet her eyes, “God- no- Abby!”_ _

__Abby’s judgemental eyes squinted at him, “Then where is she? This is her house, why do you and your kids live here?”_ _

__“Abby… they were her kids too.”_ _

__“Were? She doesn’t have custody? I’ll fight for her, I’ll-”_ _

__“Abby, we didn’t get-” He cut himself off and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he rubbed them off his face._ _

__Abby stayed silent._ _

__“Abby… Clarke passed away three weeks ago,” HIs voice broke as he spoke and his eyes filled with tears, “Clarke was in a- Clarke was in a car accident…”_ _

__Bellamy leaned forward in his chair and buried his face in his hands. His elbows were pushed into the table as a small sob escaped him._ _

__Abby stood up, “No.”_ _

__“Abby-”_ _

__Abby glared at Bellamy, “No!”_ _

__Bellamy sighed, “We have three kids if you want to meet them. You won't be introduced as their grandmother.”_ _

__Abby thought for a moment before asking, “And why’s that?”_ _

__“Raven-” Bellamy smiled a little, “-Raven took care of the kids with her husband, Zeke, one night when Clarke and I went on a date night. Madi asked about you, and Raven didn’t exactly hold back any facts. You don’t want to be introduced as their grandmother.”_ _

__Abby nodded and Bellamy led her into the living room._ _

__“Is your sister upstairs?” Bellamy asked Madi._ _

__Madi turned away from the conversation she was having with her brother and nodded._ _

__“Can you go grab her?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__Madie hurried off and Bellamy scooped up the small boy. The boy had tears on his face and clung to the front of Bellamy’s button-up._ _

__“I miss mommy.”_ _

__Bellamy rested his cheek against the boy’s head, “I miss her too, Auggie.”_ _

__Abby watched the two of them until Madi returned. A young girl trailed behind her. The girl rubbed her eyes and ran forward, latching onto Bellamy’s leg._ _

__“This is Madi, she’s our oldest. She’s 11,” Madi gives Abby a small smile. She had blue eyes like Clarke’s and curly brown hair like Bellamy’s, “This is Auggie- or Agustus- he’s eight,” The small boy looked like an exact replica of Bellamy; dark, curly hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles dotting his golden skin, “And that’s Aurora, she is six,” Aurora looked exactly like Clarke did when she was her age. Golden waves framing her small, round face with beautiful blue eyes._ _

__“Hi, I’m Abby… I was a…friend of your mother’s.”_ _

__Madi shook Abby’s hand and the other two waved._ _

__“Okay kiddos,” Bellamy sighed, “It’s been a long day. Let’s get you tucked in.”_ _

__Bellamy’s eyes held a deep sadness in them as he directed the kids upstairs._ _

__“Do they all share a room…?” Abby asked, looking around the small town house._ _

__“No, Auggie has his own room. The girls share, but I hung a curtain up in the middle so they each have their own space,” Bellamy gave a small chuckle._ _

__“This house is small, they could come live with me-”_ _

__Bellamy cut her off, “No. Abby, let me make this clear, you will not have a part in these kids’ lives.”_ _

__“Clarke would never-”_ _

__“Clarke made that choice on her own. I plan to respect it. I do respect it.”_ _

__Abby gaped at him._ _

__“She tried to get in contact with you for years. She had to get a new number at one point, but she tried to contact you. It went from every week to every month, but she never stopped trying.”_ _

__Abby stuttered, “I-I-”_ _

__“You made your bed Abby, now it’s time to lay in it,” Bellamy murmured._ _

__Abby nodded and made her way to the door, but paused before she opened it, “Can you- can you tell me where her grave is?”_ _

__Bellamy nodded, “Her ashes were spread along the shore of the creek. There’s a stone marker.”_ _

__Bellamy wiped his eyes and opened the door for Abby, “Have a good night.”_ _

__Abby nodded and walked away. The news of Clarke’s death and meeting her kids finally caught up with her and the emotions poured out of her as she got into the car. The regret, self hatred, and sadness felt as if someone was throwing punches at her. She sobbed in her car and promised herself to do better, but the hardest hit of all was delivered to her as she began to pull away from the curb._ _

__Who was there for her to do better for? She had no one left, and she could only blame herself._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked Abby in the show tbh. Some people did, but I did not. The show ending SUCKED. Bellamy's death hurt like a mother, then when Octavia admitted he was right- I just about SCREAMED. The Blakes were my favorite characters, and they destroyed them. :(
> 
> I've been working on a different Bellarke multi chapter for a while. So, hopefully, that will be up soon.
> 
> Anyway, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
